


Black Apple

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demonlord!Bill, Hero!Dipper, Hero!Mabel, M/M, The Fluff is probably for the end, Trying to put illustrations in this story, but it's so damn hard!!!!!, i really must stop starting the stories and focus back at continued the one I already created, i will tags more at times, well im trying, why is so hard to put an image in this trash?!?!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: Dipper Pines has always wished to be a hero like everyone of his family is. And what's the best way than defying the demonlord Bill Cipher?What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hope you like it!

Dipper no longer have strength but he remains standing. After all he has done, he will not give up now. It took him time and discretion to find him.

 

The demon lord. Bill Cipher

 

He caused more misfortune than we can expected.

 

But everything will change today.

 

Dipper will put an end to all this.

 

He must end this.

 

Because he can't move back.

 

His enemy stands just in front of him. With his long black cape/coat, black trousers and yellow shoes, a white shirt with a yellow waistcoat with brick pattern, ravens hairs with golden reflections, his yellow and black horns not to the same length, his blue eyes and merciless, his beauty is unreal, bewitching. And frightening.

 

 He stands in a clearing, a quiet and little-known place. It took two months for Dipper to learn this place and it was by chance that he learned that this monster appears here at least once a month.

 

Dipper takes his courage with both hands and advances. The devil notices him right away. Dipper is paralyzed by his gaze but with determination, he manages to get his simple sword out of his scabbard and warns himself for the fight that will follow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bill had a long day. Conquering the world is longer and more complicated than it had calculated. And most annoying especially. He feels that he is surrounded by incapacitated demons. These are just humans! Why do they give him so many wires ?!

Bill went to one of the places he likes in humans. Not that his kingdom is not well! No no! It's just that it's ... tight. And then the human's world have sometimes beautiful regions and this kind of panoramic it's soothes him and allows him to think better.

 

Until a human disturbs his meditation.

 

It's a male with brown hair and green eyes like a forest. He seems to be young (in the 16-20 years old) and a bit frail. He wears armor, well, if we can call it an _armor_. He has a breastplate and some accessories that protect the forearms, the lower legs and in addition it looks like it is worn. Below it he has a dark brown sweater, rather wide black pants and beige shoe. Bill also sees that he has a sword around his waist.

 

_Tch! Getting bothered by that!_

 

Bill gave him a contemptuous look, and that single glance had been enough to scare a whole army away. Bill feels with delight the fear of the boy paralyzed him. But it's not enough for him to go. On the contrary, it brings out his sword. 

  
Bill looked him more intensely. He does not distinguish any rune or magic on this being. Is this _worm_ attacking him with a simple metal sword? This made him laugh.

“Do you have a dead wish for you to come to me like this?” Ask Bill. He did not respond right away but since he saw as neither of the two moved he took in order to speak.

"I do not need this 'magic' to be able to kick you buttocks." Dipper replied.

Bill’s eyes widened. And he starts with a laugh. Because, in a way, this boy was right. Bill is like everyone else on this point, he can be killed by anything.

  
Once he had calmed down, Bill smiled grimly at him. "This is what we are going to see ..." yellow eyes with a pupil slip appear on his coat and on all the places where there is shadow, magic yellow circles also appear and the fight begins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Bill must admit it. His opponent is doing well for an inferior being. Plus, Bill have fun like crazy. His opponent takes him so seriously that Bill can not help but tease him.

But all good things have an end.

“Can still be alive after those attack, honestly I'm impressed…” Bill can see the human can't fight, he's really in a poor state “...but I don't have much time for you.” And finish him with one final spell. Well, that's what he thought.

  
Dipper stand up once again. The demonlord was shocked.

  
Never Bill encounter someone this stubborn, this determination. Or this stupid, this works too...

  
“Y-you won't see me falling here…” Pant out Dipper. “... You demons has brought chaos everywhere already…” Dipper step in, for the first time Bill notices their proximity and it’s only short steps who separate them. “... If no one still dare to come to get rid of you…” Dipper approach and Bill’s third eye open signally he will unleash his true power. “ … Then I must do it for everyone!” Dipper raise his sword and close the distance…

 

 

  
…only to faint on the shoulder of his enemy.

   
Bill catch him automatically. He look at the fainted human surprised. _Did he…? Did he's dead?_

  
“...hungry…” It was a merely whisper, barely audible.

  
Bill blinks several times at him. Then sigh and start to move him off of him. “ What is this? Faint in the middle of the battle for being too tired… I swear I never see such a inexperience warrior in my whole lif-” he stop talking as soon as he see the face of Dipper.

  
He looks so peaceful. And somewhat beautiful. Since it wasn't distorted by hatred.

  
And we must say those bruises he gains during the fight doesn't look bad on him.

  
Bill grins. “Heh…”

  
He carry Dipper like he’s a princess.

  
“...at last, you seem you could be a nice play thing to me.”

  
And he teleport them in his castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

bonus: 

https://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/image/161514543560

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciate!^^


	2. Good morning Pine Tree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happens...

_“ Do not worry bro-bro! I'll come back! I only have to remove the sacred sword from his stone and this nightmare will end! You'll see bro-bro!” Her cheerful voice resonates in his room. Dipper is happy for his sister but can't help to be a little jealous. His sister was chosen for to be the ‘Hero of the Sacred Sword”. Only hundreds of people were selected for this by the priests. Only one person in a hundred will get the sword out of the stone. Dipper didn't get how that works but he's happy for his sister._

_But_.

_Why can't he participate too? Why only his sister?_

_However_.

_Dipper know too well why._

_The reason is the same since he was young. The same reason that prevents him from training with her. The same reason that broke his hero career before it even started. The same reason he can't honor his family name and pride._

_He knows all too well…_

 

Dipper woke up. It was a dream.

Or more like a memory.

And his head hurt like hell. He looked around him.

‘ _Where I am?’_

He's in a room he didn't recognize. At all. He's never been in such a luxurious room like this in his whole life. The wall was black with gold patterns, reddish curtains, a big wooden and elegant table in the middle of the room, a lot of bookcases all against the wall and on the second floor, big windows and finally a big bed, also black and gold and all in all this room screamed elegance, comfort and luxuriousness. It looked like this room was a mix of library and a bedroom. And he’s never slept that well since he can't remember.

A snicker was heard. “ Well, well, well, sleep well, Pine Tree?” A far too familiar voice said. Dipper looked around once again but couldn't find the source of this voice. Dipper knows he heard this voice once but where? Man, did his head hurt.

“ Aww… You've already forgotten me, Pine Tree? Yet, I'm just here!” Dipper turns his head toward the source. A man was sitting in the chair - horns poking through his head, white shirt with a childish black bow tie, a yellow waistcoat and black pants with the yellow shoes - book on his lap as if he was here since the beginning. The memories of the fight hit Dipper like a tsunami. He tried to reach his sword but simply to found out that he is bare-chested, bandages covering his wound and more than anything, he's disarmed. When Dipper looked up again, his enemy was floating a few inches away from his face with a big shit eating grin - way to pleased - and his blue eyes had a malicious intent in them. Dipper punched him, more in instinct, making this stupid demon away from him well if he wasn't suddenly paralyzed.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk...is how you thank the man who healed you, cared for you?” Reprimand Bill by pressing his wounds. Dipper hissed of pain and it made Bill more joyous. “Oh? Did it hurt? My bad.” He didn't even look sorry. “Then how about this?” He pressed again on one of the wound but Dipper managed to silence himself, suppressing a moan. Don't misunderstand him! it still hurt but somehow there some pleasure mixed with it. Dipper didn't think that demon’s smirk can go more wide, more up but when it did Dipper had pain for him. Seriously, how is that even possible?  
Bill giggled “Man! I did know I was right to let you alive! This is going to be much more interesting!” Bill takes both of Dipper's hands and puts them above his head, so that Dipper will again lie down. While Dipper attempts desperately to get rid of this stupid paralysis, Bill puts himself on the belly of the poor soul, calmly. He lets the kid struggles a little longer then takes off the bandages and begins to "massage" his other wounds and areas.

That makes Dipper stop. There's still the demon's hands pinning him down, he knows it because he still feel the gloves on his hand. He naturally looks down to understand this situation. There was a new pair of arms added on Bill and another pair growing, for now it's only bones but the flesh climbs horribly slowly along the bones to become muscles and skin, making a little noise that can turn your stomach if you pay too much attention to it, then become fully arms and also join the party. But much more lower. More around his tights. And there more limbs coming out of the demon and this time it isn't human. Dipper realized what that demon going to do to him and it was arousing him and because of that, it terrified him. That...that... **MONSTER** was gonna take his virginity away, eating him up, and he can't do anything to stop this nightmare.

“ heh. So you see me as a monster?” The lord held Dippers face delicately so they could be at the same eye level. “And yet I'm much, much, much worst than that. I'm a demon.” In front of Dipper’s eyes, all of the devil body changes. Feathers, scales, skin, tentacles, wings, arms, eyes, fangs, there were even faces that appeared on his ‘arms’ or ‘torso’. Bill has first doubled of volume than triple, than quadruple, in some way that's Dipper have no room for himself, under a mass of amalgamate monster.  
Wait.  
No.  
At this point it's not even monstrously possible. No monsters can be this hideously beautiful. All of his body made no sense and yet it felt like every part of this was thought out carefully, as if every part of this had an actual meaning. It's still horrible. It's still scary. It's made Dipper’s stomach sick. But he can't stop looking at him. It's...still beautiful, amazing and dreamy. Dreamy? Something clicks in our hero’s head. He finally understands the true meaning of the words **nightmare**.

Because, like a dream, you don't want to let go, you're still asleep and you know it, even if it's sad when you wake up you know it's not a big deal and you're happy that you still remember that. A dream is horribly beautiful.

And a nightmare is like that too. You desperately want to wake up, you're still asleep and you don't know it, even when it's horrible but you can't wake up you know that it was only a bad dream making you happy it's not real. A nightmare is horrifyingly beautiful.

And for Dipper, he knows the taste of it. Yeah, he knows too well this nightmare that we call reality. He thinks that his life won't be more hellish but apparently Reality can be more cruel.

The demon upon him start to malaxe the human, using feathers to hear him giggle, tentacles to make hickeys and making his niples harder, claws to reopen the wounds and obtain moans from this meatsack who thinks he can defeat him. But he have only the half of it. The inferior being refuse to give him the satisfaction of it, clenching his teeths.

Bill must admit, this being is really stubborn. Despite the desire the demon provided him, despite his body begging for this, the human’s mind is clearly against it. Bill can hear the protests, the reprimands he addresses to his own body and weirdly...behind the panic and the fear, Bill sense a serene calm in the human below him. Not resigned calm when you say that you can do nothing but the calm of every day. As if he used to it and that makes Bill confused. Because Bill knows that this human is virgin. Trust him, he knows. Even when he starts licking the human’s erection making his mind foggy, he still hears it, senses it.

_“STOP! I DON’T WANT IT!”_

Bill opened several mouths and wet the human with his scaled tongues.

_“ STOP!”_

Bill bit him at the sides, making the red river flows out of the marks. Sliding a octopus arms around the human’s dick and pumped it. The body arching from this action.

_“ NO! STOP THAT!! NO! NONONONONONONONO!”_

Bill lets out a groan of frustration. Why didn't the human want to give in?! Bill is an expert and this human has consciously acknowledged it! Even his body accepts it and want it!

And yet!

He refused him?! This human really is ungrateful..! Bill becomes red and more hot. This human sure knows how to piss him off.

**“You little—”**

_“You want me that much?”_

Bill freeze.

_“You want me that much?”_

Bill looks up. A stern face. There not a ounce of fear. ‘...the hell..?’ Bill unconsciously takes a humanoid form, still entirely black and some yellow there and here.

_“Then you have to do better than that.”_

Bill become red once and angrily kiss Dipper. Since Bill start to make out, he's never touched the human’s face until now. But Bill can kiss him with passion, kindness or lust the human never kiss back. Bill may try as many time as he wants, try everything, anything to have some sort of response; there's nothing.

**“YOU FUCKING—”**

“Hi dudes, I have to clean this roo—hum...am I disturbing you?” Ask the newcomer.

Dipper shakes his head while Bill reply with venom: **“In your opinion?”**

“Whew! You made me worry here!” And the strange demon continues to clean, whistling,  
without noticing the atmosphere.

The two nemesis look at him a little longer, not believing their eyes. Bill finally gets off the human, this last takes the blanket and puts it all around him protectively, as if that piece of cloth could really prevent Bill from doing any more harm on him. The action make the demonlord sigh.

“Hey, Question Mark, bring clean clothes to that meatsack and bring him to the kitchen so he can eat” after some reflection, he adds “and heal it at the same time.” And so, he exits the room, leaving them alone.

Dipper stays silent and tries to make himself smaller, trying to disappear entirely while the other demon finds the clothes. Dipper observe the ‘maybe new enemy’. He looked pretty human at the first side but there small wings and tail. He also wears a light brown cap, has light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He's stocky and wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green-ish gray shirt with a big dark green poorly painted question mark on the front. He also has a double chin and has a few hairs on his face that he glues on himself.

“Here you go, dudes.” He puts the clothes next to Dipper.

“Hum...thanks…”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Do you want to peep at me or what?”asked Dipper finally.

“Oh! Sorry, man! It's just...the first time I've see a human. Didn't mean any harm...”

Dipper let out a giggle and smile. This man doesn't even look scary, on the contrary, he seems to be very friendly. “I'm Dipper Pines, what's your name?”

“I'm Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez but you can call me Soos!” Smiled back Soos. They stayed in this comfy silence until Dipper point out something.

“Wait. Your name is Jesus? Seriously?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add more tags???
> 
> If yes, which one?? 
> 
> Thanks to Ab5ter, my beta reader.


	3. Small Peeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper could see the castle and Bill his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still here^^

After taking a bath and putting cleaned bandages on his old and new wounds and dressed fully, Soos led him through the castle.

  
  
….

  
  
There are a lot of doors. Dipper asked where they led but even Soos didn't know.

  
  
“I can only enter the ones I have been assigned, dude... but apparently it's the same thing for everyone else who lives here. The only one who can enter every room must be Bill, I think…” that was his answer to Dipper’s question and that did not help him at all. He wants to explore all the rooms! There's a mystery behind each door for him, a mystery that he can't discover. He did try to open every single door but they don't open.

  
  
He also has the chance to look outside of one of the windows and he did see people out there but how to describe this... crowded is a small word to compare this…

  
  
The castle was black like a true castle of a villain, with spikes and all but way more elegant with the little touch of colors, tapestries, carpets here and there. There are even plants, Dipper didn't know them but he was no less surprised to find this kind a life from this place.

  
  
On their way to the kitchen, there's a corridor invaded by brambles, Black brambles. There's someone singing down there. Dipper did try to pierce the darkness but it's futile. He can’t see anything past three meters from where he stood. But he knows one thing; the corridor goes down as if it opens a passage in the bowels of the earth.

  
  
Dipper unconsciously walked in this direction but Soos stopped him. The action shook Dipper out of his trance.

  
  
“Soos?”

  
  
“I advise you not to go there.”

  
  
“Why? What's down there?”

 

“I don't know personally but they said there's the Black Garden.”

  
  
“The Black Garden?”

  
  
“A cursed place, Even Bill doesn't enter the garden.”

  
  
“Then why does he have such a place?”

  
  
“Well, because the garden was there way before Bill became the King. The elders say it was there even before the Castle was built.” Apparently, Soos liked to speak about it since he made some childish gestures to make the story more ‘real’. “Plus, there's a legend about this.”

  
  
“Oh. What's the legend say?” Dipper smiled despite himself at the way that Soos tells stories.

  
  
Soos clears his throat :

  
“ _Two Souls. Two Blades. Two Fates._  
One the angel, one the devil.  
Their Love. Their Hate.

 

 _Oh twisted Destiny!_  
Why did you make me love the Devil?  
Why did you make me the enemy?

 

 _Oh cruel Destiny!_  
Why did I have to fight this one?  
Why did I have to be the enemy?

 

 _A fate full of love. A fate full of curses._  
A story of old Time.  
Keep in a mystery garden.

 

…

 

And the rest I forgot!” Says Soos sheepishly. Dipper is...deceived, yes it's a strong word but it's the right one. Plus it seems to have more than this in this legend. But more than anything: a mystery garden. A mystery garden! A mystery!!!

  
  
Dipper will definitely come back here to look around. But not now. Really, it's such a pity that he can't do it…

  
  
Really such an-

  
  
_**“...- irony!”**_

  
  
He suddenly looks back at the corridor.

 

Soos sees his sudden action and asks if everything alright.

  
  
“..? You didn't hear that?” asked Dipper in return.

  
  
“Hear what?” Soos really seemed like he didn't understand what he meant. Yet Dipper was sure he could hear someone sing from this corridor. Maybe it's the same person from before but this time, way too close as if it sung just right beside Dipper’s ears. He looked at it again. Yeah...he will definitely come back once he had a full stomach.

  
  
A chill passed through him. He looked around but couldn't find the source. For a second Dipper felt like he was being observed and he couldn't get rid of this feeling. But one thing is clear: he is in the centre of his enemy’s palace. He can't let his guard down. Well, he did say it to himself but he didn't notice a certain pink demon who followed him as his shadow.

  
  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  
Bill looks after the human. Even though he didn't like being interrupted by Question Mark it's still a good thing that he was the one who entered at that time (and it's seems the human is comfortable with him). He can't even imagine if it was one of his concubines who entered; they'd probably make a big fuss about this, even more than the actual one.

  
  
Bill is known from his lovers and his peoples that he only kept them at the time to be satisfied and tossed them after he took what he wanted from them. And the fact that he keeps someone in his room for two weeks, plus that said “someone” being a human, has already made the tour of his kingdom.

  
  
He's somewhat satisfied and annoyed; Satisfied because it gives an opportunity for his people to distract a little from the war, Annoyed because can't they just get involved in their own business?!

  
  
But that's comprehensive. After all, what does the mighty Bill Cipher want from a human? That would totally make the headlines.

  
  
But what's bothering Bill the most is he doesn't have the right answer to that question.

  
  
In the beginning, he just wanted to torture him, play with his mind and emotions, rape him until he can't move, made him a loyal and bloody little puppet of his. In short, he wanted to have fun with him.

  
  
But after he healed him (because he wanted to play with it as fast as possible), he found something quite… interesting about the human lifespan. Maybe he did have a death wish back then?  
And the fact, he was still unconscious even after he was healed made Bill quite uneasy. Not like he worries. Definitely not! It's just generally when they were healed, they wake up and Bill can have his “business” with them. Certainly, they didn't wake up right after; the longest sleep was an entire day but not two fucking weeks! Plus, Bill didn't have his fun in the end!

 

But back to the business. If someone have good health but don't wake up then something happens in the patient's mind. And if there is something that Bill is better than killing, its reading people's minds. It's only natural that he looked in the kid’s mind.

  
  
Now let's have a little lesson about the minds. Every mind is unique. Demon minds are quite difficult to access but once you're in you can make whatever you want. Angel minds are the opposite: easy to enter but you can lose yourself in them. And finally human minds: a paradox. They can be rather easy and complex at the same time. But for Bill, it is like the cave of Ali Baba.  
Humans usually use their memories to build it even though it's totally random how they place it. Generally, the more of them looked like a world closed on itself; imagine a bubble. Now lay all your memories on and then return them so that all are in the bubble, still on the walls of the bubble. That's what I mean, a world closed on itself.  
Some other minds are like a piece of art. Their memories, their hopes, their dreams and their perception of the world are all mixed and splashed all over their little gallery (skull). They're quite bothersome to decipher but it's always fun to mess with this type of mind because they'll always surprise you by how they interpreted it.  
And sometimes, their minds would simply represented by a room. This kind of mindset is rare. Bill has only see a few of them but can't understand how they work. They'll always be different from each other and run differently.

  
  
The kid’s head is this type.

  
  
When Bill entered his mind, he was welcomed with the habitual grayscale world. He looks around and he's in a bedroom. This room, even though it’s spaced, feels compacted as if there's a silence treat crashing them. There are a lot of books, on the shelfs or on the ground, scattered, a bed, a desk buried under papers and medicine. There’s no door, only walls which were unimaginably tall, infinity tall, and you can't see the roof of this chamber. There's a big window that takes a good part of one of the walls. The window has a ledge where you can sit comfortably. The kid was here, well, his spirit image of him, looking through the window where images pass by a little too fast for Bill to truly distinguished them. The way he presented himself was...lovely: it's a younger version of the human when he was 12 years old Bill’s surprise.

  
  
Bill did try to get his attention but he didn't react. So instead, Bill took a book. He can't open it. He tries another one. It won't open. He tries with several books but it's the same thing; he can't open any of them. A snicker was heard. The meat sack was finally looking at him, smiling smugly.

  
  
_“You have to do better than that…”_ The image of the kid says, but his voice was composed of other voices too. Male and female, old and young all mixed with his own voice. Bill must admit the kid knows how to be creepy. But Bill sees something in the kid eyes, something he knows well; Envy, one of the deadly sins. Why does he have such a strong emotion?

 

Bill did retort back to him but he's already looking back at the window, ignoring Bill once again.

  
  
Bill was pissed. Whatever! He will wait for the human to wake up by himself. And so Bill leaves his mind without knowing it will take 2 weeks for him to wake up.

  
  
But one thing is sure: Bill didn't know what to do with him now.

  
  
Well, whatever, he has time to find out. He has some things he has to take care of. Like this stupid ceremony for the holy sword at the Gravity kingdom’s. The humans gonna ‘love’ the little gift that he's so generously prepared...

  
  
But another thing Bill doesn't know was the Time himself is pressed to finish some old business.

  
  
A business enclosed in a black brambling garden…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> https://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/image/161514692815


	4. Two Souls part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Mabel? What's she been doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeey look! I'm still here ^^'''
> 
> so so sorry about this long hiatus but it was needed since i got exams (which i passed YEAH! but still gonna need to find a job yeah...)
> 
> also I'm sorry for my horrible english... i don't know what happen but the ones who correct my text is gone, i can't find them again... so please forgive me if you found grammar errors -_-'''
> 
> but please (hopefully) enjoy! ^^

What's Mabel gonna say to her brother???

She did was convened by the high priests for retrieved the holy sword but she didn't do it. She was incapable to take the sword out of the stone! And not only that! It's was Gideon Gleeful who was chosen by the sacred item! It's that a joke??!? How a guy as egoism and arrogant as Gideon can make it?!?!?!

Well, she can say that but she was not really different from him. After all, she was so confident that she'll be the one who will did it and kill the demon lord but Fate seems to have other plans.

But still.

What's she gonna say?! She was so confident for it on front of her brother! What should she do??!??

Grunkle Stan see her spirit is uneasily low and troubled “Mabel, sweetheart, what's wrong?” He was her mentor for the first day she has the age to accomplish the Family's honors. And seeing her like that worries him.

“It's just...how bro-bro gonna take the news? I promised that I'll come back with the sword to him!” She's freaking out now. She worked so hard to make it for her brother. She sweated blood and tears to be up to her family's name. But now, she has to come back with empty hands.

“ I'm sure he will take it well, Mabes” reply Candy.

“Yeah! If he's the way you describe him to us than he'll understand!” Confirmed Grenda.

Candy and Grenda is her best friends and her party. Candy Chiu is rather small and thin but Mabel has never seen anyone handle the bow like her.

And Grenda Grendinator is tall and muscular, you can totally confuse her with a man with long hair and she's an Adventurer/Priest but her weapon is a huge and heavy morningstar. Although she's the healer of the group, she can be a little "brutal".

And there her great uncles Stans. As said before Grunkle Stan was her mentor. He was the one who teach Mabel how to handle a sword and to pick a lock (Ford was against it but it's proved to be necessary). Stan is basically a Thief. He's more skilled with a knife than a sword but he can fight with both.

Grunkle Ford is a Wizard but his knowledge of plants and potions make him a second class as a Druid. He teach Mabel how to survive in hostile areas. He's kind of like a living legend; he has lived at last thirty years in the Dead Land.

The Dead Land is the demon lord territory where all the others demons live. An hostile area. Thankfully, that zone can only be entered by a portal… but some peoples witnessed that the heroes goes in but not even a minute later, they come back without some of their limbs missing and often died after coming back. And if they survive, they’re definitely cursed; wherever they go, disaster follow them like a shadow.

And the fact that Ford comes back alive after thirty years and he isn’t a walking disaster is more than a miracle, it’s legendary!

Mabel is prideful and grateful that she’s a part this incroyable family. But then again, she didn’t manage to take out the holy sword… looks like she won’t show to the world what she can do after all. She can’t but be remorseful about it. She trained and traveled so far to be a good hero and here she is, missing such an occasion to brighten her family name.

“Mabel, held your head high. There will others chances to prove yourself.” Said Stan. He knows the feeling that Mabel feels. She do what’s she was told and meet with her Grunkle eyes. There’s pride in them. “There’s nothing wrong with trying. Even though you didn’t succeed, you try. And I’m proud that you mustered the courage to try.” Her mood got better with those words. Until it was completely crashed by a squeaky voice.

“Sugarplum! It’s so nice to meet you! Did you see what’s I do~?”

All of Mabel party shake their head as a “No don’t speak to him” but she ignored it and turn toward Gideon. As if she gonna miss a chance to smack in place his pride!

“Hi Li'l Gideon! How are you doing?” She greeted him with one of his business smile. Gideon loses a little his joy prideful smile at his old business name but he quickly recovers.

“My! Is there any better day than today?” He responds rather gleefully while swinging up his new holy sword in front of Mabel.

This last took a surprised expression as if she sees it for the first time in the hands of Gideon than said with a pained smile:

“Dang! I hope that the sword will be ok… even though it’s Holy it doesn’t mean it’s unbreakable! Especially in the wrong hands…”

Gideon smile is more of wry one now.

“Oh sugarplum! You pained me with such words! It’s because of what happens in the past? I already said that I was sorry! And I’m not the same as when I was young! Here the proof; I was able to pull out the Holy Sword!

Come on Mabel… can’t I get a second chance? For us?” He exclaimed.

Mabel takes a second for not letting her anger out but respond with venom;

“What’s about you ask forgiveness to my brother? After all, you almost **killed** him and you aren’t apologize to him…”

Her brother wasn’t allowed to spend most of the time in town back then because of his condition but after this violent episode with Gideon, Dipper can only go to their garden. He was no longer allowed to go beyond that. Mabel still remember how bitter his expression was. He loved to walk in the forest. But even that was removed from him. His “life” was already robbed from him but then? Even the thing he liked to do was taken away _because_ of Gideon.

So no. She won’t forgive him that easily. She won’t as long her brother forgive him first.

Gideon face becomes more and more red, making him looks like an angry and frustrated hamster. Despite his height and somewhat muscular body, his face still have this chubbiness of when he was a kid. He looks up, his eyes shine so many emotions at once that Mabel can’t tell if he’s angry or just desperate, and was about to say something until a royal guard call him.

“Sir Gleeful, the princess is waiting for your benediction.”

Gideon looks back and forth between Mabel and the guard as he tries to think what’s the more important thing to choose. Thankfully, his tall companion, Ghost-eyes, took his shoulder to guide him toward the guard, helping him to make the good choice. And just like that, Gideon Gleeful, the new Holy Hero, disappears with his party and guards.

Mabel lets out a relief sigh, finally free of this maniac for a brief of time. But her friends and family quickly break her hopes.

“I will not be relax if I were you Mabel…” said Candy with a warning look.

“Wwwhy?” Ask Mabel a little caught off guard.

“Because we, the others heroes who comes here, have to witness to the blessing of the Holy one…” answer Ford.

“The blessings of your dear, beloved Princess Pacifica that you’re so in love with…” adds Grenda, in her fan romantic voice, swinging her mass to one side to other.

Mabel’s face reddened at the motion of the passion she had for the princess but quickly pale up as she realized what Grunkle Ford said.

She has to watch her love of her life bestowed her psychotic and stalker nemesis…

Urg! Even her worst nightmare wasn’t that horrible!

And she was dragging her feet as they went into the big yard when Stan took her shoulder from behind and whispered:

“You shouldn’t speak of Misfortune…”

“Pffff… come on Grunkle Stan! Stop being so superstitious… as if the holy Sword can break that easily!” Rally Mable.

Her mentor sighs heavily at her naivety. “Mabel. Misfortune is like the Devil: if you tempt it, things said can happen.”

Her only response is scoffing. She loves Stan but sometimes he starts to worry too much. Plus, he isn’t too old to still believe such a myth? She shake her head at her Grunkle delusions.

 

* * *

 

 

Pure torture.

Simply, pure torture.

 

The priests have already blabled some dumb speech about this damn sword for hours but apparently it wasn’t enough. Since they keep talking about the duty Gideon have to carry and all this gobbledygook.

Some spectators has even fallen asleep. Especially those in the back. Some are actually lying down on the bench. Even Mabel and her companions have trouble to keep their eyes open except Stan. He has the eyes wild open. Wait no. Those are drawing. He have draw eyes on his eyelids and he sleeps without a shame.

 

Lucky him.

 

After what seemed an eternity, the priests let place to Pacifica.

 

Mabel’s hearts activilly beat up at her sight, suddenly wide awake. Every times she sees her, Pacifica becomes more and more beautiful as if Mabel’s memories are fake compared of the true, present one.

 

The maids has once again surpass themselves as the princess step out of the shadows, exposing herself to the world eyes.

Her blonde hair are held in back to free most her face by rose-shaped bun. Her hair is so long that it is at the level of her hips. At the top of her head, was a small, elegant tiara with purple gems on it. Her forehead is covered by her perfectly blow-dry, straight fringe. Her eyes has “natural” makeup, a light purple smoking one with small strass to make her eyes light brighter. Her lips seems so blum with the pinkish lip glosses. Her face is the face of a beautiful, elegant and young woman. Some people said that she inherited the beauty of her mother when she was young but Mabel have some difficulty to believe it as how unnatural and fake Pacifica’s mother looks…

Then comes a heavy, silver layering necklace, in duo with the crow as it has the same gems as the collar fall on her straight across and pearly long dress like a priestess.

She have a long violet velvet cape, the mark of the royalty, who was link by a golden chain so the clothe won’t fall but that don’t prevent the fact that the cape is too big for her as one of her shoulder is denuded, revealing more of her porcelains skin, and gave her a royally I-don’t-care look but that make Mabel’s heart to melt.

 

Pacifica notice Mabel fixed eyes on her and address a sad little smile for a second, like she was saying that she also sad that Mabel, and most valuable friend, wasn’t the chosen one but keep marching toward Gideon, she held the holy sword in a piece of clothes like she wasn’t authorized to directly touch it.

Once she’s in front of Gideon, who was one knee on ground and head lowered like a knight who will receive a title, she ask with a proud and powerful voice while eerie silence was make:

“Gideon Gleeful, Hero chosen by the Holy Sword, are you ready to carry the duty of saving the humans from the devils?”

 

At that moment, Mabel got the scare of her life as Grunkle Stan suddenly whispered to her;

“Mabel. Get ready to fight.”

“What..?” She was so engrossed by the princess that she didn’t understand why Stan tell her this.

“He’s right. Something’s wrong here.” Add Ford as he glances worrigly around him.

That’s peek her curiosity and she looks around her too while she place a hand on the handle of her sword. And she finally notices.

 

More than two thirds of the spectators fell asleep. Even the guards snore.

 

Her attention was back to the center of the stadium as she hear a loud and clear “YES” and the priestess princess tape Gideon’s shoulders with the plate of the lame, still holding the sword via the clothes, and then give the sacred item to him.

 

As he took the sword and proudly pointed it toward the sky, light reflecting on the white lame, the chaos exploded from the darkness.

 

* * *

 

The demons emerged with a great and terrifying clamor, Ford was casting a magical barrier on the small group.

 

Mabel would have fighting to death if Stan doesn’t hold her back.

“We need to take the princess and retreat!” Candy  yelled over the row.

“What?! Why?!” She cries in her turn.

“Damnit Mabel! Just look around you! This isn’t a battle: that’s a carnage!” Stan roared at he’s firmly grip her nephews shoulder, looking at her death in the eyes.

 

And she understands. The majority of the capital has been put to sleep. No ones are here to defend the city. And the demons? They are just too many.

 

Way, way, way too many…

 

The sleepy bodies was easily killed, those monsters are already feasting over the freshly corpses.

 

Stan is right. We can’t call this butchery a battle.

 

The remaining of the heroes are also flying.

 

Mabel turns toward her companions and they all runs to the princess. Gideon and his group was doing a good job as keeping the demons in distance. When he sees that Mabel’s party comes to help them to evacuate the princess, he was relieved.

 

Maybe that was his mistake.

 

A little pink demon who their face are just a mouth with pearly white teeths charge to him with alarming speed and open their mouth wide open.

Gideon swing his new sword horizontally on reflex.

But the demon caught the weapon between his jaws and with a powerful bite, destroyed the sword.

 

And just like that, the item who was supposed to ward off the evils, was smashed into tiny pieces as the demon spits the other remains.

 

Mabel stare wide open at this scene until someone smack her head from behind.

 

“What’s did I say about provoking Misfortune?” Say Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing of the chapter here:  
> https://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/post/176195117505/helly-hello-after-sooo-long-waiting-the-chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ab5ter my beta reader!
> 
> Kudos and comments is always appreciated ^^


End file.
